


It All Comes Naturally

by liionne



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Nathan are home alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Comes Naturally

For Nathan, being with Jay was as easy as breathing, and almost as natural. They had only been together a few months - maybe even less than that - and already, Nathan was forgetting a time when he and Jay were just friends, when they didn't wake up tangled together in bed and exchanging kisses over the island in the kitchen. How had he ever managed to keep his hands off him, to keep control? It was a fading memory, and Nathan was happy to see it go.

He didn't have to keep his cool anymore, and Jay's behavior towards him was a constant reminder. It was Saturday night, and whilst the rest of the lads had gone out, Jay had decided to stay at home, for some unknown reason. But whatever it was, it meant that Nathan was staying home too. 

The telly was on, blaring some trashy reality TV show that neither of them were really watching. Jay was sat in the arm chair, his long legs hanging over the side as he lounged lazily in the corner of the room. Nathan lay completely sprawled out on the couch, his head resting on the arm rest furthest away from Jay's chair, his feet barely reaching the other side.

He was happy enough to sit and be peaceful, watching whatever crap was on the TV, and then, out of nowhere, Jay and his heavy, lanky frame were on top of him, pressing kisses and curls to his skin. Nathan, of course, wasn't bothered in the least. He arched his neck back, allowing more kisses to be pressed to his tender to skin. Jay always knew just where  
to touch, and how to touch him, to make even the gentlest and sweetest of kisses seem passionate. 

A moan escaped Nathan's lips, accompanied by a chuckle from Jay, who ran his hands under Nathan's shirt, caressing the smooth skin like it was the most precious thing in the world. To him, of course, it was. He treated Nathan with as much care and attention as some ancient artifact, or a perfect glass vase; so valuable, yet so easily damaged.

Jay's kisses became more sporadic as Nathan began an assault all his own on Jay's body, pushing his love back as he sat up, sitting slightly on his lap. He pressed kisses - hard, passionate kisses - to his band mates jawline, down his neck to his shoulder, sucking and biting in little spots that could be easily concealed. Every bite drew another moan from Jay's lips, and it wasn't long before clothes were flying across the room, bare flesh being exposed to the world, and one boy was leading the other by the hand to the bedroom.


End file.
